


Idiots in Love

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-24
Updated: 2013-09-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:36:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Anonymous asked jackinthatpattillo: Ah 06 prompt. The first I love you’s" Tumblr prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots in Love

Everyone thought Gavin would be the first to say it but Michael surprized them. They were having a particularly bad day with the technology just trying to record a Minecraft Let’s Play. While Gavin and Ryan were trying to set everything up correctly, he’d gone to get lunch. His boys seemed to cheer up at the prospect of food and a couple of them even thanked him. All he’d said was: “You fuckers are lucky I love you.”

Jack was next to say it. Gavin had been messing with everyone all damned day and when Geoff joined in- he’d just had enough. He put his headphones down and started to leave the office but Ryan’s hand caught his wrist and pulled him over. Jack shook his head and sat on the couch next to him muttering, “Remind me why I love you lot?”

The next ” I love you” was the only normal one. The six of them were at dinner, enjoying spending time with one another. Ryan and Gavin were arguing over the probability of coins, Michael was trying to get them to stop, and the other three were laughing. The comfortable air in the group screamed ‘home’. Ray smiled, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes to exclaim: “Man, I love you guys.”

Ryan often spent more time awake than asleep at night. It wasn’t that he lost track of time- he simply could not sleep as much as his boyfriends would like him too. Every once in a while, they’d drag him to bed and cuddle with him until his body gave into exhaustion. The first time it happened, he woke up with Ray on his right, Geoff’s arm thrown over his left side, and Gavin sprawled across his legs. He’d tried to keep quiet but his chuckles woke them up. When Geoff asked why the fuck Ryan had woken them up so early he’d just replied; “I love you all.”

They were the worst hiring decisions he’d ever made because they were all idiots. Or at least they could be- like when they had to record a GTA Let’s Play and no one would let him say what the fuck they were doing. Geoff had nearly slammed his head against his desk in exasperation. He groaned and told them that: “I can’t believe I love you idiots.”

Shockingly, Gavin was the last to say it. It only took hearing everyone else say it. More than once. And a few beers. And about ten minutes of silently staring at them to build his courage before even their names slipped out- “Geoff, Michael, Jack, Ray, Ryan?” Their eyes met his and the words died on his lips until Geoff asked if he was okay. As the others started to plan to take him home and take care of him, the nerves slipped away. He nodded at Geoff and let the declaration slip out, “Yeah, I just really love you.”


End file.
